Super
by 6464MiniDiceofRandomness
Summary: The Flock is part of something... supernatural.


**The first chapter of Super! I don't own anything. I mean, I do own things. Just not the Flock. Or Patrick. Or anything else you recognize. The Flock is own by James Patterson, as you all know. Patrick (and his siblings, who you will meet later) are owned by DarkElements10. **

"Max? Where are we going?"

I looked up at Max. We had been flying for about an hour. Max hadn't told us where we were headed yet, but Angel figured it was time to let us in on the plan.

"Uh…" She glanced at Fang. Angel giggled. I wondered what they were thinking. I hope it's something really Faxy. Hee hee. Fax! That means Fang and Max. Angel made it up.

"Let's fly to Wilson Park first. Then we'll decide on a plan."

There was some kind of commotion going on down below us. I could see a girl being cornered by some mean guys. I remembered how Max saved Ella, and then found out she was her sister. Could that happen to me? Only one way to find out.

"Going down!" I cried, letting myself fall through the sky. I'm glad I wasn't crossed with penguin DNA. That would be horrible, being a flightless bird kid.

"Nudge!" Max yelled, where are you going?"

"Down! Meet me at Wilson Park!" I said, speeding toward the ground.

"_Nudge_!" I didn't turn back.

The girl and the bullies became clearer the closer I flew. I could see that the girl had really long brown hair. She looked about Angel's age.

I landed behind the bad guys. I saw the girl's brown eyes widen when she saw me. I motioned for her not to talk.

"Hey! Moron's! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" So what if he was twice my size? I would still kick his butt.

They turned toward me and my heart leaped. They were all extremely beautiful, like male models.

The lead Eraser flashed a smile full of sharp, perfect teeth. "Why, of course," he said, and lunged. I ducked and felt a rush of wind as he passed over my head. He scrambled to his feet and circled me. I kept my eyes level with his.

Suddenly I felt an Eraser's claw dig into my right wing. I screamed. I couldn't help it. I screamed everything I've heard Max, Fang, or Iggy say when they're severally hurt. If Max had been there, I would have been grounded for life.

I heard growling next to my left ear. It took all my concentration to forget the pain. I eyed pieces of metal lying on the ground. I stretched out my right hand. I stared at the Eraser approaching me and fingered the metal in my hand. Ouch, it was sharp!

I swung my hand to the side. High pitched whining sounds came from the Eraser that had attacked me. "Does it hurt?" He nodded. "Good!" I kicked him in the balls. See? Practicing on Iggy and getting grounded was worth it after all!

I grabbed the lead Eraser and slammed him into his buddy, who went sprawling. Ouch!

As the lead Eraser tried to get up, I did a spinning kick into his face. He fell down again, clutching his nose.

"Take tha- "I was going to kick him again, but the other Eraser had crept up beside me and clamped his hand over my mouth.

I bit down into his hand. I tasted Eraser flesh and… Oh, gross! Is that blood?

I twisted his other hand behind him. I shoved a piece of metal behind me, hitting my target. The metal never left my hand. It was stuck to me like glue. Or like I was a magnet. Because, well, I was.

My first Eraser friend, who was still on the ground, tried to get up. I kicked him in the head again, knocking him out. Nice!

I looked around me. All the Erasers were either blocked out or dead. Time to find my flock.

I looked down at my hands. They looked really weird. They were covered with dirt, as usual, but there was something under the dirt. Besides skin.

I wiped my hands on my jeans. I would inspect them later. Right now, I needed to find my flock. I ruffled my feathers. Pain shot up my right wing. I'd managed to forget about the pain. But now it was back and it was unbearable.

I clenched my fists. 'Ignore it', I thought. 'Pain is just a message. Be strong! Be like Max!'

I looked around me. The Erasers hadn't gotten back up. The girl from before had disappeared to who-knows-where and was replaced by a- wow. There was a boy staring at me, and he was really cute. But why was he staring at me? Oh my God, he's looking at my wings! ZOMG! Did he see all that? The Erasers and the fighting?

Well, I guess I should say something. Would 'hello' make a good first impression? I opened my mouth- and forgot what I was going to say. Talk about embarrassing! I was alarmed to feel my cheeks grow red. I was sure he could hear my heart beating faster than Max's wings.

Oh my God, I have to get out of here! I took a few steps back. I spread my wings with a flourish. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts! I realized that there was no way I would be able to fly without hurting myself. I would probably pass out, which would only further my embarrassment.

The boy steps toward me and reaches out a hand. I inch forward. He puts his hand into his pocket as if he thinks I'm going to bite it off. Yeah, Right! What am I- an Eraser?

He opens his mouth. I wine. I know what he's going to say. "Hi," He says. Huh? No 'Get away from me, Freak!'? No running for his life? "My name's Patrick."

He says this slowly, like I'm two. Or like I'm some cowardly puppy dog that is scared so much that it pees itself.

"Are you okay?" Why does he care? "Is your wing… does it hurt?" I nod. No, Nudge! What are you doing? Fly, Nudge, fly!

"Do you have a place to stay?" I shake my head. This is bad. Bad. Bad, bad.

"You can stay at my house."

"I have to go!" I blurt out. The boy- Patrick- looks so relieved, like he thought he would have to do all the talking.

"But you're hurt! At least stay until you're good enough to… fly?" I nodded to let him know that I could, indeed, fly.

"I don't know…" Max would freak out if she knew I'd accepted an invitation to stay at a stranger's house. But Patrick seemed nice and in no way Schoolerish. And I was tired and in pain and really, really hungry. Besides, Max did the same thing when she got shot in Arizona. What could go wrong?

**Like it? It's my first actual story, so I hope you do. Please review! Tell me what you like and what needs improvement! The fate of this story rests in your hands! Many thanks to BrunetteWannabe49643 for the chapter title!**


End file.
